Mirror Escape
The 'Mirror Escape '''is one of the most tragic incidents in the Pal world to date. The entirety of Mirror was lost in the conflict, with many Pals from both dimensions killed. The Creators lost considerable power during this conflict and were unable to save the dead or repair Mirror. The Conflict Approximately two weeks after the Kanoka Quest, Fetch, Snip, and Nanook set up a lab in the ruins of the prison. Nanook apparently has something extraordinary to build, and with the help of the other two he is able to construct a portal that would lead them to Mirror. Pal arrives with a team, attempting to stop Nanook from sending anyone through the dangerous portal. However, Nanook explains: The dimension they inhabited was on one side of a space-time "mirror". There was a dimension on the other side that was mostly the same, but like a true mirror, some things were switched around. With all of the major deaths happening in Palville as of late, both sides of the mirror didn't match quite as well and small space-time "cracks" were starting to appear. The portal exploited these cracks and would allow them to travel to the other dimension and explore it. Pal agrees to let the expedition to continue, and brings along his own team as well. The first to arrive in Mirror are Pal, Clubby, Sly, Chip, Carl, Mel, Nanook, Snip, and Fetch. However, little do they know that three other ships are accidentally warped through as well. Their caravan eventually happens upon a small outpost that is in disrepair. While Nanook scouts out the place, the Pals within formulate a plan to destroy the caravan; (M)Fetch and (M)Pal were both evildoers and were assumed dead. (M)Glory and (M)Pounce lead a charge against the caravan, overwhelming the vehicles and capturing Fetch's group. The Mirror residents, or Shards, soon discover that it was a misunderstanding and that the travelers really were from another dimension. They allow them to stay at the outpost with them to avoid a wildebeest attack. During the night, the Shards quickly betray them and attempt to kill them with the (M)Kanoka Disks. It was discovered that all (M) residents can use the power of Kanoka. Many of Fetch's team members are badly wounded. Red Bear's team warps into Mirror aboard the [[The Red Express|''Red Express ]]and locates the outpost. They are able to save Snip and Pal from it before fleeing into the hills. Fetch and Sly are also able to escape on one of the jeeps. The mirror begins to crack again as Clubby, Chip, and Nanook try to find a way out of the outpost. The Kanoka Disk of Invisibility is destroyed in the vortex, along with (M)Glory, (M)sig99, and Chip. Nanook mourns the loss of Chip, but also noted that (M)Glory was the equivalent of Pal, so his death could lead to further cracks. Nanook and Clubby escape aboard one of the smaller ships. After Red's crew regroups with the survivors, they happen upon two evac ships that had been warped to Mirror. They had crashed and been attacked by wildebeests. Among the survivors were Blacky, Valentina, Claude, Chopsy, Spunky, Gray Chopsy, and Hissy. Valentina quickly kills Hissy, who had sneaked aboard the ship and murdered several Minis. The dead were Dotty, Smoochy, Spangles, Pinchers, and Scoop. Spunky, Gray Chopsy, and Millennium board the Red Express, while End and Flip join Chopsy. Blacky, Claude, and Valentina take the evac ships. The whole crew moves to an arena during the night and is attacked by a pack of wildebeests. Among the dead are Carl, Mel, and Flip. The Shield Disk is also snapped by one of the beasts. After a long struggle with the wildebeests, the survivors regroup with Red's train, not knowing that he had received an order to kill all Shards. His crew of Sizzles, Gray Chopsy, and Fetch became hostile, attacking Chopsy's group and crashing their jeep into a wall. Zip and Nanook's fighters are also shot down by the train. Red Bear's crew shot down the ships and took all of the survivors prisoner. Spunky and a few others were able to avoid capture, though. Fetch expresses disdain at the turn of events and Red detonates the entire train, destroying Fetch along with the (M)Heal Disk and the Attack Disk. Pal challenges Red Bear and Gray Chopsy, killing the latter but only leaving the former mortally wounded. The two brothers collapse and are left behind by the others. Meanwhile, Sly had been killed by the explosion of the train. Some of the others regroup, but leave the wounded behind in their fear. The void begins to consume all of Mirror as well as some of the escaping ships. Snip's perfect timing allows the final evac ship to escape the void. The survivors are Spunky, Lil' End, (M)Pounce, Snip, Claude, and Blacky. Zip, Nanook, Fetch, Chopsy, Pal, Red Bear, and Valentina were left in the void of Mirror, their fate unknown. Aftermath The complete shattering of Mirror killed a devastating number of important Pals. This incident also marked the beginning of the end for all Pals.Category:Missions